Perfidia
by MercerAlex
Summary: Cesare gelingt es durch einen Verrat aus den Reihen der Assassinen Ezio in die Engelsburg verschleppen zu lassen. Der Gegner hat die Gelegenheit, den Krieg für sich zu entscheiden. Doch was geschieht, wenn der Gegner seinen Vorteil für das eigene Vergnügen verspielt und weder mit Ezios Verbündeten, noch mit Widerstand der eigenen Leute rechnet? (Warnung: Homoerotik/ Cesare X Ezio)
1. Chapter 1

So. Willkommen und viel Vergnügen mit meiner Fanfiction. Reviews sind gern gesehen, ob Lob oder Kritik oder beides (solang es konstruktiv ist, versteht sich), wer sich nicht äußern will, muss das natürlich auch nicht. Das erste Kapitel ist zugegeben sehr kurz für meine Verhältnisse, aber da kommt noch mehr :)

Die Sommerhitze Roms hatte sich bis in den späten Abend gehalten. Doch nicht nur sie war es, die die Männer und Frauen ins Schwitzen brachte, nein, das Gefecht und der Kampf verlangten ihnen noch weit mehr ab, als das bisschen Hitze. Klingen schlugen klirrend aneinander, Menschen keuchten, hin und wieder fiel einer zu Boden. Die Assassinen waren in der Unterzahl, doch das hielt sie nicht auf, es hatte sie nie aufgehalten und würde sie niemals aufhalten. Entschlossen stellten sie sich ihren Feinden, durchbrachen geschickt schwere Rüstungen und nutzen den Vorteil, leichtere Kleidung zu tragen.  
Inmitten des Schlachtens und des gnadenlosen Massakers kämpften zwei Männer, die so sehr auf den jeweils anderen fixiert waren, dass sie dem Geschehen keine Beachtung schenkten. Verbissen suchten sie nach einem Zeichen der Schwäche beim Gegner, doch sie kamen kaum dazu, sich gegenseitig größeren Schaden zuzufügen. Ezio atmete schwer. Scheinbar war er nicht der Einzige, der die Zeit genutzt hatte, um den Gegner genau zu studieren, der junge Borgia schien sich ausgiebig mit den Assassinen und ihrem Vorgehen beschäftigt zu haben. Und der Bursche war geschickt mit dem Schwert, das musste man ihm leider lassen. So wahnsinnig und von sich selbst überzeugt er sein mochte, er wusste, was er tat. Cesare stürmte vor und Ezio schaffte es so gerade, auszuweichen. Der Assassine unterdrückte einen Fluch und sah sich nun doch um. Es sah nicht gut aus, stellte er fest. Er tat es ungern, doch ihm war klar, dass es jetzt darauf ankam, Schadensbegrezung zu betreiben. Während er das Zeichen zum Rückzug gab, fragte er sich, woher dieser Satan Cesare Borgia die ganzen Anhänger bekam. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass so viele Menschen die kranken, verdrehten Ideen eines größenwahnsinnigen Mannes befürworteten. Cesare wollte Macht, er wollte alles, dafür hatte er sich gegen jeden gestellt, der es wagte, ihm Steine in den Weg zu legen und benutzte jeden, um seinem Ziel näher zu kommen. Was auch geschah: Ezio würde nicht zulassen, dass Cesare seine Pläne durchsetzte. Die Borgia hatte Italien schon genug geschadet, es wurde Zeit, dass er das Geschwür ausmerzte. Rodrigo Borgia war sein Ziel gewesen, bis er erkannte hatte, dass sein Sohn als allererstes ausgeschaltet werden musste. Cesare war jung und hochmotiviert, gnaden- und skrupellos, gefährlich. Hinter ihm stand eine gewaltige Armee und es fehlte ihm weder an Geld noch an Unterstützern.  
Noch einen Moment wartete er, sah zu, wie seine Leute nach und nach in den Schatten verschwanden, geradezu unsichtbar wurden, dann stieß er Cesare heftig zurück, duckte sich und trat die Flucht an. Er rannte auf einen Mauervorsprung zu, setzte zum Sprung an... und wurde zurückgerissen. Er wirbelte herum und sah in die Augen Cesares, dessen Mundwinkel sich zu einem hinterhältigen Grinsen verzogen.  
„Wir waren noch nicht fertig, Assassine...", knurrte er und hob sein Schwert. Ezio schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wovon bitte sprecht Ihr?", fragte er leise, etwas erschöpft. Der Kampf hatte ihm mehr zugesetzt, als er zugeben wollte. Nun, er war eben keine zwanzig mehr. Cesares Blick fixierte ihn. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig. Du lebst noch." Ezio schnaubte verächtlich. „Und das wird auch so bleiben, Borgia. Du wirst daran nichts ändern..."  
Der Schlag kam unerwartet von hinten. Ezio zuckte heftig zusammen. Ein Hinterhalt... er versuchte, das taube Gefühl loszuwerden, doch er schwankte heftig. Hätte er sich nicht an der Mauer abgestützt, er wäre schwer gestürzt. Langsam versank die Welt im Nebel. Das konnte nicht das Ende sein... bevor er die Besinnung verlor, erhaschte er einen Blick auf das Gesicht desjenigen, der ihn niedergeschlagen hatte. „Verräter...", keuchte er. Der junge Assassine grinste nur und zuckte die Schultern.


	2. Chapter 2

Höchst zufrieden musterte Cesare seinen ihm, noch bewusstlos, lag Ezio Auditore, der Mentor der Bruderschaft der Assassinen. Dass der Mann in die Gefangenschaft des jungen Spaniers geraten war, war zugegeben ein reiner Glücksfall gewesen. Wenn dieser junge Assassine, Emilio, sich nicht von seinen Worten hätte einwickeln lassen, wäre es wohl nie dazu gekommen. Doch der naive Bursche war auf Cesare hereingefallen. Cesare war das nur Recht. Was genau er nun mit Ezio anstellen würde, darüber hatte er sich bisher keine Gedanken gemacht. Ihn einfach zu töten wäre ihm zu stillos vorgekommen und man musste auch zugeben, dass ein Mann wie Ezio Auditore mehr als nur einen schnellen und schmerzfreien Tod verdiente. Vielleicht würde er ihn vorher noch ein wenig quälen... seine Augen verengten sich und ein hinterhältiges Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Er hatte gerade eine bessere Idee. Sein Vater wäre entsetzt, hätte er gewusst, was hier in diesem Moment vor sich ging. Er hätte verlangt, dass Cesare Ezios Leben sofort ein Ende setzte. Doch Rodrigo befand sich im Vatikan und konnte nicht sehen oder auch nur ahnen, was sein Sohn so trieb. Cesare rief zwei seiner Wachen herbei, die den Bewusstlosen in Cesares private Gemächer brachten. Sie stellten keine Fragen. Das taten gut abgerichtete Bluthunde wie diese beiden nie. Als er mit Ezio allein war, begann er in aller Ruhe, sich auszuziehen. Als er in einem hellen, geschnürten Hemd und einer schwarzen Hose zurückkehrte, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass Ezio noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein war. Gut, dann stand seinen Plänen nichts mehr im Wege. Der Einzige, der ihm jetzt noch Schwierigkeiten bereiten konnte, war Micheletto. Doch der war abgelenkt und ließ sich hoffentlich nicht so schnell hier blicken. Der Mann kannte Cesare ziemlich gut und konnte sich denken, dass er einem schönen Mann wie Ezio kaum widerstehen konnte. Es war also davon auszugehen, dass er versuchen würde, ein wenig mitzumischen. Was Cesare unter keinen Umständen zulassen würde, das konnte er selbst seinem Erzfeind nicht antun, weshalb er die Tür verschloss, bevor er sich wieder seinem Gefangenen zuwandte. Mit geübten Handgriffen entkleidete er Ezio und fesselte ihn schließlich an die Bettpfosten. Als er fertig war, betrachtete er sein Werk zufrieden und wartete, dass der schöne Brünette sich regte. Er würde außer sich sein, wenn er feststellte, was mit ihm geschehen war und vor allem, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Cesare fragte sich, wie lange es brauchte, den Stolz eines solchen Mannes zu brechen… er war geduldig, erst gestern Nacht hatte er sich ausgiebig mit einer üppigen Schwarzhaarigen vergnügt. Allein bei dem Gedanken an dieses heißblütige Weib geriet sein Blut in Wallung. Sie war wirklich außergewöhnlich experimentierfreudig gewesen.  
Nach einer Weile begann Ezio sich auf dem Bett zu winden. Im Nebel seiner Ohnmacht kämpfte er gegen die Fesseln an, die ihn hielten. Mit einem Mal wurde er wach, zuckte heftig zusammen und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Als das nicht funktionierte, runzelte er die Stirn und sah sich um. Zuerst bemerkte er die Fesseln. „Was zum…?", murmelte er, dann fiel sein Blick auf Cesare. „Cazzo!", war das einzige Wort, das er für den breit grinsenden Spanier übrig hatte. „Ja, ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Ezio.", antwortete dieser völlig unbeeindruckt. Langsam schritt er auf das Bett zu und sah auf den wich windenden Körper herab. „Was soll das hier, Borgia?", presste Ezio zwischen den Zähnen hervor, den wütenden Blick auf Cesare gerichtet. „Nun, ich habe die Gelegenheit genutzt, als sie sich mir bot, Assassino und nun bist du mein Gefangener. Was bedeutet, dass ich dich in der Hand habe und alles, was mit dir geschieht ganz von meiner Laune abhängt." Ezio wendete den Kopf ab. „Sicher. Wer wäre auch so töricht, einen gerechten Kampf von einem Borgia zu erwarten."  
Cesare ging zum Fenster, nahm sich einen Apfel und biss hinein. „Ich bitte dich, Ezio… deine Komplimente bringen mich in Verlegenheit!"  
„Imbecile!", fauchte der Assassine. Cesare antwortete mit einem Lachen. „Jetzt hör aber auf, bevor ich rot werde…"  
Ezio hob den Kopf, die Augen funkelnd vor Kampfeslust. „Was hast du vor? Warum hast du mich gefesselt? Angst, mir in einem Kampf gegenüber zu treten?" Cesare machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Angst… nein, das nicht. Aber die Pläne, die ich mit dir habe, lassen sich leichter ausführen, wenn du dich nicht allzu sehr wehren kannst."  
Ezio schnaubte. „Will ich wissen, was das für Pläne sind?" „Du wirst nicht umhin kommen, es zu erfahren…", meinte Cesare beiläufig und sah aus dem Fenster.  
Ezio drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und spuckte auf den Boden. „Erbärmlich bist du, sonst nichts. Deine gesamte Familie ist erbärmlich, intrigant und verdorben! Hat es dir nicht gereicht, Leonardo zu entführen? Ihn zu bedrohen und für deine Zwecke zu benutzen?"  
Cesare sah über die Schulter. „Hör auf, meinen Boden zu verdrecken. Und was deinen Freund Leonardo da Vinci betrifft… ich weiß ja nicht, was er dir erzählt hat, aber meines Erachtens nach hat er seinen Aufenthalt hier sehr genossen…" Ezio hob eine Augenbraue. „Lügen!"  
„Also bitte. Warum sollte ich mir die Mühe machen? Vielleicht lasse ich ihn noch mal herbringen dann kannst du ihn selber fragen…" Er zog den Vorhang zu und drehte sich wieder zu Ezio um. „Nun aber genug mit dem Gerede. Ich habe noch einiges mit dir vor."  
Er trat erneut an das Bett, Ezios vernichtende Blicke ignorierend. Seine rechte Hand streifte Ezios Brust. Ezio knurrte ihn an, wand sich, schien die Hand auf seinem Körper nicht ertragen zu können. War es der Gedanke daran, dass es der Feind war, der ihn berührte? Oder Unwille bei der Lust, die sich trotzdem in ihm regte? Cesare wusste sehr wohl, dass Ezio nicht nur Frauen gehabt hatte. Leonardo war dahingehend ein hervorragender Informant gewesen. Es war schon erstaunlich, was Leute ausplauderten, wenn man sie mit ihrer eigenen Lust quälte. Die Haut fühlte sich weich und warm an. Cesare mochte die leichte Bräune, die wundervoll mit den dunklen Haaren und den feurigen Augen harmonierte. Ezios Oberkörper schien in der Matratze verschwinden zu wollen, so sehr versuchte er, den streichelnden Händen auszuweichen...


	3. Chapter 3

Doch Cesare ließ sich nicht beirren, im Gegenteil, er beugte sich vor, konnte nicht widerstehen, von dem schönen Mann zu kosten. Seine Zunge fuhr geschickt über den Hals nach unten, liebkoste die definierten Muskeln und umspielte schließlich eine der Brustwarzen, die sofort reagierte und sich aufrichtete, als wolle sie um mehr bitten. Cesare tat ihr den Gefallen, leckte fester über die aufblühende Knospe und biss leicht hinein. Ezio unterdrückte ein Keuchen, das ihm bei den fordernden Liebkosungen zu entweichen drohte. Er würde diesem Miststück nicht den Gefallen tun, auf seine Avancen zu reagieren! Dummerweise hatte sich sein eigener Körper gegen ihn verschworen und bettelte nun ganz offensichtlich nach mehr. Seine Hüften hoben sich leicht vom Bett, als Cesares neckende Zunge weitere heiße Ströme durch seinen Körper schickte. Die Hände, ans Kopfende gefesselt, krampften sich zu Fäusten, als er gegen den Drang anzukämpfen versuchte und er biss sich so heftig auf die Unterlippe, dass er vor Schmerzen aufschrie. Der Spanier wusste verdammt genau, was er da tat und es war schon eine kleine Weile her, dass Ezio sich hatte austoben können. Kein Wunder also, dass sein Körper so schnell reagierte und sich für die Berührungen begeisterte. Er mochte kein junger Bursche mehr sein, doch auch mit knapp vierzig Jahren war seine Libido nicht weniger geworden. Manchmal hatte er sogar das Gefühl, dass es schlimmer geworden war. Und Leonardo war nicht unschuldig daran… abgelenkt von seinen Gedanken ließ seine Konzentration nach und er gab ein leises Keuchen von sich. Das Grinsen des Jüngeren, der immer noch seine Brustwarzen leckte war spürbar. Der Assassine unterdrückte ein Fluchen und versuchte verzweifelt, die Kontrolle über sich zurückzugewinnen. Zwecklos, sein Körper begann sich zu winden, diesmal nicht aus Abscheu sondern vor sich langsam steigernder Erregung. Verflucht, er durfte nicht nachgeben… in diesem Moment legte sich eine warme Hand um die sich aufrichtende Männlichkeit und drückte sanft das heiße Fleisch. Ezios Augen weiteten sich und verräterische Laute drangen über seine feuchten Lippen. Dieser Teufel wusste verdammt genau, welche Knöpfe er zu drücken hatte! Ein Gewicht neben seinem Körper verriet ihm, dass der Jüngere mittlerweile ebenfalls zu ihm in das große Bett gestiegen war. Er hob den Kopf und sah Cesare neben seinem Unterleib knien, die Hand in seinem Schoß. Die andere strich über seinen rechten Oberschenkel und umfasste dann entschlossen seine Hoden, was ihm ein erneutes Stöhnen entlockte. Er konnte den Blick nicht mehr von der sich auf und ab bewegenden Hand an seinem Schwanz abwenden und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe die Obszönitäten, die aus ihm hervorzubrechen drohten. Doch Cesare war noch lange nicht fertig. Plötzlich waren die Hände verschwunden und der Ältere war verwirrt und fast enttäuscht. Doch dann überrannte ihn eine neue Welle von Lust, als heiße, feuchte Lippen seinen Schaft entlang wanderten, eine Zunge folgte der Spur. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Oh, süße Qual, warum nur musste es ausgerechnet dieser miese, abartige Spross eines kranken Mannes sein, der ihm diese Lust schenkte? Die Lippen schlossen sich um seine zuckende Männlichkeit und erforschten die pochende Hitze unter der weichen Haut, saugten, tranken die honigartigen Tropfen der Lust, die aus der Spitze seines Phallus drangen. Der Spanier genoss es! Und wie dieser verdorbene kleine Lüstling es genoss! Ein leises, von der prallen Erektion gedämpftes Stöhnen, sprach für sich. Ezio verlor jegliche Kontrolle über sich und seine Gedanken. Wie gern hätte er jetzt eine Hand frei gehabt, um sie in den langen schwarzen Haaren zu vergraben und wenigstens ein wenig Kontrolle über die Situation zu gewinnen. Er hätte diesen heißblütigen Jungspund in seinen Schoß gedrückt und dort festgehalten, bis dieser nach Luft rang! Er hätte ihm gezeigt, was es bedeutete, Ezio Auditore halb wahnsinnig zu machen! Die Wärme des saugenden und leckenden Mundes verließ ihn und er gab ein beinahe flehendes Geräusch von sich. Cesare schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, schöner Mann. Ich bin noch nicht fertig…", beruhigte er den Brünetten und strich ihm beinahe liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem markanten Gesicht. „Weißt du, wenn du so erregt bist, bist du noch schöner. Hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?" Ezio konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Oh ja, das hatte ihm schon mal jemand gesagt… Leonardos Gesicht erschien vor seinem inneren Auge, nackt, heiß, sich selbst berührend, während er sich dem nackten Körper Ezios näherte, um ihn zu besitzen… Cesare neigte ein wenig den Kopf, schwarze Strähnen fielen wie ein Vorhang über die rechte Gesichtshälfte. „Scheinbar bin ich nicht der Erste, der das feststellt…", murmelte er amüsiert und ließ seine Hand noch einmal die herrliche Männlichkeit umspielen. „Warte kurz…", meinte er, küsste Ezio flüchtig und stand auf. Der Assassine konnte nicht widerstehen und folgte Cesare mit den Blicken. Der junge Mann konnte sich wirklich sehen lassen. Er war kein Geistlicher wie sein Vater, er war ein Kämpfer, hatte die stolze, disziplinierte Haltung eines Soldaten. Ausgeformte Muskeln bewegten sich unter gebräunter Haut, die eine oder andere Narbe zierte den schönen Körper, ohne ihn auch nur im Geringsten zu entstellen. Ezio musste zugeben, dass Perfektion ihn in den seltensten Fällen reizte. Narben, Spuren, die das Leben hinterließ, so etwas machte einen Menschen erst interessant. Cesare kam zurück und wie ein ertappter Bengel sah Ezio ihn an, drehte den Kopf weg. „Schäm dich nicht, Ezio, ich weiß, dass ich durchaus sehenswert bin…", sagte der Spanier sanft und strich über die langen, muskulösen Beine seines Gefangenen. „Arrogantes Stück…", knurrte Ezio, wohl wissend, dass Cesare dies kaum als Beleidigung auffassen würde. Der Spanier zuckte nur die Schultern und kniete sich wieder aufs Bett, nur diesmal nicht neben Ezio. Er legte etwas neben sich ab. Mit ein wenig Nachdruck schob er die Schenkel des Älteren auseinander, um Platz für sich selbst zu schaffen. Ezio riss die Augen auf. Nein! Oh, nein, das würde er nicht zulassen, auf keinen Fall! Der Einzige, dem er das erlaubt hatte, war Leonardo und er würde sich nicht von so einem Jungspund besteigen lassen! Aus reiner Gewohnheit versuchte er, die Beine zusammenzupressen und jegliches Eindringen zu verhindern. Doch ein scharfer Schmerz ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Mit schmerzerfüllter Miene sah er an sich herab und sein Blick traf Cesares sadistisches Grinsen, als dieser noch einmal etwas fester auf die noch offene Wunde an Ezios unterem Rippenbogen drückte. Die Wunde, die das Schwert des Jüngeren ihm zugefügt hatte… sie war nicht tief und schon gar nicht gefährlich, doch sie war nicht versorgt worden und jede Berührung war reine Folter. „Ich will dir ungern wehtun, Ezio. Aber wenn du rumzappelst, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig…", erklärte Cesare, „Und wenn das nicht hilft, muss ich deine Beine auch fesseln." Ezios Augen verengten sich. „Widerling!", fauchte er, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass er Cesare ausgeliefert war. ‚Warte, oh, warte es ab, du mieser Teufel!', dachte er, ‚sobald ich Gelegenheit dazu habe, werde ich mich rächen!' Er behielt den Gedanken vorerst für sich und fügte sich -für den Moment- seinem Schicksal. Cesare schien zufrieden. Seine rechte Hand glitt über Ezios Innenschenkel nach oben und ruhte schließlich auf einem Punkt direkt oberhalb des Muskelrings. Die schlanken Finger massierten sanft die Umgebung um diese intimste Stelle, mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger Druck, bis Ezio spürte, wie er sich öffnete. Sein Körper wusste die Signale zu deuten, die der Spanier sandte und reagierte auf die gewohnte Weise. Dass er so willig war, das hatte Cesare wohl Leonardo zu verdanken, der Ezio in diese Kunst eingeführt hatte, der sich zwar bereitwillig hatte nehmen lassen, doch eines Tages eine entsprechende Gegenleistung gefordert hatte. Er hatte Ezios anfängliche Proteste feinfühlig ignoriert und ihn halb wahnsinnig gemacht, bis der stolze Assassine alles, wirklich alles zugelassen hatte. Und er hatte gelernt, es zu genießen. So wie auch jetzt, als ein Finger erst leicht gegen seinen engen Eingang rieb, ihn reizte und empfänglich machte und dann langsam in ihn drang. Offenbar hatte Cesare sich ein Öl oder ähnliches zur Hilfe geholt… Ezio legte den Kopf zur Seite und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte sich nicht vormachen können, es sei Leonardo… Cesares Finger fühlte sich anders an. Er war länger und ein wenig rau, zweifelsfrei vom Schwertkampf. Und er reizte sein Inneres, suchte gezielt und fand schließlich den Punkt, von dem Ezio nicht gewusst hatte, bis Leonardo ihm gezeigt hatte, was das Geheimnis der Lust zwischen zwei Männern war. Er keuchte auf, seine Hüften hoben sich ein wenig und forderten so mehr von dieser bittersüßen Qual. Cesare schien sehr zufrieden, er zog die süße Folter noch ein wenig in die Länge, bevor ein zweiter Finger in Ezio hinein glitt. Dieses Mal stöhnte der Ältere lauter, bog sich den Fingern entgegen, die sich in ihm bewegten, tief in ihn drangen, dann wieder fast ganz herausgezogen wurden. Sein Haarband hatte sich gelöst und lange, dunkelbraune Strähnen fächerten über das Kissen. Cesare genoss diesen wunderschönen Anblick, bevor er den dritten Finger eindringen ließ. Ezios Beine spreizten sich weit. Es gab kein Halten mehr, der Körper übernahm die Kontrolle, der Verstand schaltete sich ab. Mit schnellen, tiefen Stößen drangen Cesares Finger tief in ihn vor. Gott, er würde sich zügeln müssen, allein die Enge des Älteren würde ihn nah an den Rand des Wahnsinns bringen! Ein letztes Mal stieß er die Finger tief in ihn, dann zog er sie langsam heraus. Er sah Ezio in die  
schönen, von Lust verschleierten Augen, rieb sich selber mit dem Öl ein und hob die kräftigen Beine des Assassinen an. Bewundernd blickte er auf den zuckenden Muskel, den er zu durchdringen plante und leckte sich unbewusst die Lippen. Für einen Moment schien Ezio protestieren zu wollen, doch die rasende Lust ließ dies nicht zu. Bereitwillig hob er seinen Unterleib an und sah den Spanier fordernd und bittend zugleich an. Cesares Hand streifte noch einmal die Brust des Mannes. Er nahm seine pochende Erektion in die Hand. Die Spitze lag genau auf dem Eingang zu Ezios Inneren und ein beinahe flehender Laut verriet ihm, dass er kurz davor war, jegliche Vernunft an die quälende Lust zu verlieren. Der Assassine warf ungeduldig den Kopf zurück und bewegte seinen Unterleib von sich aus nach unten, gegen die beinahe glühend heiße Spitze von Cesares harter Männlichkeit. Cesare grinste wieder, legte seine starken Hände auf Ezios Oberschenkel und begann sich aufreizend langsam in ihn zu schieben. Der Ältere schnappte nach Luft. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, mit dieser Größe und vor allem diesem Umfang konfrontiert zu werden! Er biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe um einen leisen Schmerzlaut zu unterdrücken. Cesare bemerkte es und zu Ezios Überraschung hielt er einen Moment inne, um ihn sich an seine Größe gewöhnen zu lassen. Ezio umfasste seinen eigenen Schwanz und rieb sich selbst, bis er spürte, dass er sich entspannte. Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum und Cesare wusste, dass er weitermachen konnte. Als er sich bis zum Anschlag in der Enge versenkt hatte, musste er erneut warten, sonst wäre alles vorbei gewesen, bevor es richtig begonnen hatte. Verdammt, der Kerl fühlte sich an wie eine Jungfrau! Seine Finger umklammerten die Oberschenkel des Assassinen und er spürte, wie die Muskeln sich um seine Erektion heftig zusammenzogen, losließen, wieder zupackten... er verlor die Beherrschung, zog sich zurück und stieß hart, rücksichtslos, beinahe brutal zu, stöhnte laut auf. Ezio unterdrückte einen heiseren Aufschrei und den Drang, sich dem Spanier zu entziehen. Es war fast zuviel, wie Cesare sich in ihn zwängte, doch zugleich wollte er, dass er es noch einmal tat und dann noch einmal und dann immer wieder, bis sie beide schweißgebadet und völlig außer Atem waren. Er spannte die Muskeln, um dem Ansturm der geballten Lust des Jüngeren standhalten zu können und stemmte die Hände fest gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes. Beim nächsten Stoß war der Schmerz verflogen und bei jedem weiteren stöhnte er auf, drängte sich dem gnadenlosen Mann entgegen, der ihn nahm wie eine willige Stute. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet und völlig vergessend, dass er diesen Mann hasste und ihn umbringen wollte, bewunderte er dessen Schönheit, die schweißglänzende Haut, das schwarze Haar… er umfasste sich wieder selbst, drückte, rieb seinen harten Schwanz im Takt der heftigen Stöße, die ein Feuer in ihm entfachten. Er war so kurz davor zu kommen, dass ihm schwindelig wurde. Er beobachtete Cesare genau, der sich scheinbar auch kaum noch halten konnte. Ezio bearbeitete seine Männlichkeit härter, stöhnte laut auf und zog sich schließlich eng um Cesare zusammen, als er kam, sich selber mit weißen Striemen zeichnete. Der Spanier spürte, wie Ezios Muskel sich plötzlich heftig verengte und ließ seine Erektion tief in ihm, um den Orgasmus des Anderen mit jedem Zentimeter zu genießen. Als er sah, wie Ezio zuckend und mit einem heiseren Aufschreien kam, gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er trieb seinen Schwanz in die pochende Hitze, warf den Kopf zurück und ergoss sich mit einem Stöhnen komplett in Ezios Innerstes. Es schien ihm fast, als höre der Höhepunkt gar nicht mehr auf… keuchend und nach Luft schnappend ließ er sich schließlich nach vorn sinken, bettete den Kopf auf Ezios breiter Brust. Er nahm den verführerischen Geruch nach frischem männlichem Schweiß wahr und nach seiner und Ezios Erregung. Sein Schwanz glitt aus Ezio heraus. Kurz darauf stöhnte Ezio leicht gequält, als Cesares heiße Lust aus ihm heraus floss. Der Spanier richtete sich auf und ließ sich neben Ezio fallen. Als dieser wieder zu Atem gekommen war, richtete sein hasserfüllter Blick auf den Schwarzhaarigen. „Bilde dir ja nichts ein, Borgia!"; knurrte er, „Wenn du glaubst, dass du mich jetzt in der Hand hast und ich alles mit mir machen lasse, hast du dich geirrt!"  
Er drehte den Kopf weg und starrte an die Wand. Er hasste sich in diesem Moment, hasste den Umstand, dass seine Lust ihn hatte schwach werden lassen. Und am allermeisten hasste er diese Durchtriebene Schlange namens Cesare Borgia!


End file.
